Love Has No Bounds
by trevor-inuzuka
Summary: Im really bad at summaries so here goes, ok you all know naruto always caries a mask of happieness where ever he goes, so how will kiba help him lets find out? Kiba/naru eventual yoai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto I wish I can own you for this can never be true. But I will some day and everyone will pay! J k **

**Love Has no Bounds**

**Ch.1 ****Wake**

Naruto woke with a start at having the same dream he had for the past couple of days. Sweat covered his face, as he wiped it off and looked at his clock._"5:30? Jeez, not again. What was I dreaming about"? _While looking back shivers went down his spine as he imagined Kiba kissing him passionately. "_Ok I got to stop this I'm not gay am I?" _He sat there awhile contemplating on whether he is and gave up with a huff. He started his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and making a hot bowl of ramen. Afterwards he went into town to the usual scowls of hatred, and he tried to ignore them until some kid threw a rock at the back of his head and he started to cry. He then caught sight of the most wonderful thing ever. People for hire wanted add for his favorite place in all of Konoha "Ichiraku". He walked over to the post it was on and took it off and walked to the place. He meets the old owner of the store and asked _"hey are you hiring?"_ said the blond._ "Why yes we are Naruto? Would you like the job since you practically live here half the time."_, the owner said with a small smile. Naruto was jumping up and down with joy and then remembered where he was he stopped and asked when he could start._" How about tomorrow then 7:00 sharp?"_ said the owner._ "Ok sounds good"_, said Naruto as he went to meet granny Tsunade about something she wanted to talk to him about.

He got up to her office and she said hi and grumbled something like _"what do you want?"_ She pretended not to hear before asking _"so Naruto how are you feeling with the way you live in all"? _Naruto looked confused at the statement and said, _"quite fine really oh forgot to tell you I got a job at Ichiraku's and I start tomorrow",_ he said with a smile. Then he looked away he felt a wave of sadness he has been feeling for a while now. He began wondering why he felt so lonely all the time. His expression was not missed by lady Tsunade she asked, _"Naruto are you alright"?_ He just looked at her with a fake smile and said, _"oh uh yeah I'm fine". _She was not convinced though but she did not push it any further_" now Naruto you are going to be assigned to a c rank mission a black cat has run away from one of the noble's house. I want you to go find it and bring it back here now GO"! _Naruto was about to complain but then he just said,_ "ok ill go see ya"._ Lady Tsunade just looked at him with concern as he left she just went back to her work. Naruto was really glad to get out of her office_ "why does she have to ask so many personal questions uhhh she is so annoying",_ he thought. He walked around deep in thought for about ten minuets suddenly he caught sight of a streak of black and he quickly ran after it he summoned a shadow clone and over took the poor cat, but not with out a few scratches on his face. He went by Tsunade's office and dropped off the cat she thanked him and gave him his pay for a job well done. He made sure to leave before they would have another heart to heart conversation. _"Gosh its late ill just go home and go to bed I can't wait to start my job tomorrow hee hee ramen all day long this will be great_"! Naruto finally got home and stripped to his boxers and went to bed.

**Ch. 2** **Kiba**

Naruto woke up feeling groggy looked at the clock and panicked _"almost 6:30 shit, oh crap where did I put my left boot ahhh"._ He was running around frantically, did his morning routine and was out the door in 20 minuets. He was almost late for his first day at Ichiraku's. He made it with 4 minuets to spare and quickly changed into his uniform. Naruto was humming about how good ramen was when a voice said, _"Hey Naruto I didn't know you worked here"._ Naruto looked up as he was replacing chopsticks into cups. _"Oh hey Kiba how's it going what can I get ya"? _Kiba sat there looking at the menu and said, "_Ill have… the miso"_. Naruto quickly whipped it up and gave it to Kiba._" Hey Naruto when you get off you wanna come train with me and Akamaru"? "Sure ill come actually my shift is over in three minuets". _So kiba watched Naruto and thought,_ "wow Naruto look kinda cut when he's rushed. Wait… WHAT!_

Sorry for the cliff hanger ch three will be way longer promise now I have to go study for finals and hope to god I pass. Thank god band does not have one…

I would like advice and such so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not updateing my laptop broke and still trying to fix it. It will be a while till I get it up back to speed sorry hope to see you soon ^_^


End file.
